


Brown and Blue

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has two different coloured eyes until they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): tuckington (Soul Mate AU where everybody is born with heterochromia- your right eye is your own natural color but your left is the color of your soul mate’s. And it’s only once you meet and recognize your own eye staring back at you that your eyes change to match) like the first time wash takes his helmet off or something idk but cuteness pls :( :)

Wash stared into the mirror, inspecting his eyes. It had never really bothered him up until recently. Everyone had two different coloured eyes until they met their soulmate. There was no real reason for it, it was just how things were. That wasn’t what bothered Wash though. What bothered him was how did he know which eye colour was his and which was his soulmate’s?  
  
Were his eyes supposed to be the beautiful warm brown on his left? Or the piercingly cold blue-grey on the right? It was hard to tell. With his complexion and hair colour, blue was likely, but there again, he’d met a number of sandy brown blondes with pale skin who had brown eyes too.  
  
Seemingly no one else really ever wondered which eye was ‘theirs’. Everyone seemed happy knowing that one day they’d find out. Wash used to be like that too but when he looked into the mirror now, Wash wasn’t sure if his eyes were blue of brown. The thing was, you needed to recognise your own eye staring back at you for the whole soulmate thing to work.  
  
How were you supposed to know which eye was yours?   
  
How were you supposed to even see anyone else’s eyes when you lived in full body armour and a helmet practically twenty-four hours a day? Even during his days in Project Freelancer, Wash only rarely saw the others without helmets on. Being the leader of Blue team, there was even less of a chance of ever seeing anyone outside of the seven guys he had shared that canyon with. Now that he and the others had joined up with the Federal Army of Chrous (and the rebels) there was slightly more of a chance for Washington to maybe meet his soulmate.   
  
Thus far, Wash hadn’t had much luck. He’d only encountered a couple of people without their helmets and none of them had brown and blue eyes.   
  
Wash sighed. At this rate he would never find his match.  
  
“Hey dude, what’s up?” Tucker asked. He knew that sigh well.  
  
Now that Wash was helping Doyle and Tucker was helping Kimball, the two never got much of a chance to chat. It was a shame, really. Even though they tended to get on each others nerves, they liked the company.  
  
“It’s nothing, Tucker.”  
  
“I know you like to be melodramatic over little things, but you’re never that melodramatic over nothing.”  
  
“…what colour are your eyes?”  
  
Tucker paused. Washington didn’t seem like the type of guy to care about soulmates. “They’re not the same colour, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s cool dude.”  
  
“Well, I better get going. I’ve got a meeting with Doyle in a few minutes.”  
  
Wash stood to leave and had taken a few steps before Tucker called out.   
  
“Are yours?”  
  
“Nope. Brown and blue.”  
  
Wash had come to accept that he wouldn’t be finding his soulmate any time soon, especially out here on the little nowhere planet of Chorus. It was probably a good thing that Wash hadn’t found his soulmate yet. Being in the army and all didn’t really lend itself to spending time or making a life with your partner. It was probably for the best that Wash still had one brown and one blue eye, especially if he kept going out on missions and doing things that tipped the odds against him in coming back alive. Wash had made peace with the fact that he’d be alone for the rest of his life and that was okay. He was happy with that.   
  
Unfortunately, the universe had something against Washington ever being happy with himself.   
  
One morning, surprisingly early, Tucker barged in to Wash’s room.  
  
“Hey, asshole. What’s this bullshit I hear about you and Carolina fucking off to take on Hargrove by yourselves?”  
  
Wash blearily sat up and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Wha—?” His brain only processed about half of what Tucker had said. “I’m not fucking Carolina…”  
  
Tucker kicked the bed. “Ugh, no, I know that. You’ve come up with some self-sacrificing bullshit plan again.”  
  
Wash stopped rubbing his face and looked at Tucker. Brown and blue eyes were angrily glaring at him and Tucker’s full lips were set into a deep frown.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Wash looked at Tucker quizzically. There was something…  
  
“That’s only half the plan. There’s more to it and we’re still working out the details. We won’t—”  
  
That was it. The warm brown of Tucker’s right eye was familiar. Almost like looking in a mirror.  
  
“What? You won’t die?”  
  
Wash didn’t listen. He scrambled up out of the bed, his head swimming a little from the speed at which he moved.  
  
“Dude, are you ignoring me?”  
  
Wash didn’t answer. He flipped on the light switch and stood before the mirror with his eyes closed. His whole body was tense and his heart was pounding. This was it! Slowly he opened them…  
  
Brown and blue.  
  
The disappointment was almost overwhelming and he knew that it was clearly showing on his face.  
Upon seeing Tucker, somehow for the first time ever without his helmet on, Wash had been so sure that his eyes were brown.  
  
“Are you…are you okay, Wash?” Tucker asked. The sudden display of emotion was kinda freaking him out.  
  
“I’m fine…sorry. I thought…”  
  
Suddenly warm hands were on his cheeks holding his head still.  
  
“Tucker?”  
  
“No fucking way…” he breathed. Now he understood why Wash had ignored him, why Wash had scrambled hurriedly for the mirror.  
  
Wash scrunched his eyes closed. It couldn’t be. He’d looked two seconds ago and they were still brown and blue. Tucker was just screwing with him.   
  
“Look, Wash.” Tucker had turned Wash to face the mirror again. “Open your eyes and look.”  
  
Slowly, Wash opened his eyes. Still brown and blue.   
  
“Tucker, I don’t think…just because…”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, dude, your eyes aren’t brown. They’re _blue_.”  
  
Oh.  
  
Wash looked properly then. He looked at his own reflection, at his pair of brown and blue eyes and then he looked at Tucker’s reflection. The same but opposite. A matching set. He blinked and when next he opened his eyes, a pair of blue ones were staring back. Washington could hardly believe that _all this time_ his soulmate had been right next to him.  
  
Tucker smiled. “Blue suits you.”  
  
Wash sighed. “I was actually really fond of my brown one. Yours, I guess.”  
  
“Well, you can still have ‘em if you want,” Tucker shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.  
  
“I’d be an idiot not to.”


End file.
